The present invention relates to a locking pin for mounting an airbag module in a vertically movable manner on a frame of a motor vehicle steering wheel and at least in part within a foam structure molded onto the frame. Moreover, the present invention relates to a vehicle steering wheel comprising a frame and at least one locking pin for mounting an airbag module in a vertically movable manner on the frame and at least in part within a foam structure molded onto the frame.
It is known from the state of the art to mount a vertically movable airbag module in the area of an impact absorber of a motor vehicle steering wheel. With the aid of the vertically movable airbag module additional electric functions such as e.g. blowing a horn or the like can be triggered by an appropriate vehicle driver pressing the airbag module down. For fastening the airbag module on the vehicle steering wheel usually locking pins are utilized which, on the one hand, enable tolerances to be compensated while simultaneously minimizing required clearances and which, on the other hand, ensure a mechanically absolutely reliable connection between the airbag module and a corresponding steering wheel frame as well as the foam structure molded onto the latter. In addition, in the ideal case a sliding actuation of the additional electric functions free from jamming and jerking is to be ensured by pressing down the airbag module. In order to create a defined axial stop for the resiliency fastened airbag module the conventional locking pins are usually equipped with rigid stops.